Count Love
by BerRyzal
Summary: Setelah mengalami kecelakaan, Draco Malfoy mempunyai kemampuan yang bisa melihat angka kebohongan yang dilakukan seseorang semasa hidupnya di atas kepala orang itu. Karena mempunyai kemampuan itu ia semakin tidak percaya terhadap orang lain. Dan bagaimana reaksi Draco ketika Draco menemukan seorang cowok dengan kacamata bulat mempunyai angka -000000 di atas kepalanya? RnR? DraRry.
1. Beautiful '0'

"**Count Love****"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : ****Humor****, Fluff,**** School Life, Drama**** Others!~**

**~Rate : ****T to M**

**~Chapter : 1/?~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**.**

**Warning****s****: No MAGIC,**** OOC, Typo(s), OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

(A/n : Terinspirasi dari komik meskipun ada beberapa alur yang aku buat sendiri ^^)

Would you leave me some review, guys ? ^^b )

**~Just Enjoying~**

**Beautiful '0'?**

**-oOo-**

**Draco's POV**

Rata-rata nomor wanita yang berusia tujuh belas tahun paling tidak berada di angka -030000. Dan bagaimana jika ada yang memiliki angka jauh melebih rata-rata itu?

-050723 "Ah, Draco. Namaku Pansy Parkinson. Aku berasal di kelas C." Ucap gadis itu. Aku tahu kalau gadis ini berbohong karena ingin merasa nyaman di dekat para cowok-cowok, jadi dia menggunakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak jujur untuk menarik perhatian cowok-cowok supaya cowok-cowok kagum padanya. Tapi dengan angka -050000 lebih sangatlah berlebihan menurutku dan membuatku tertawa dalam hati saat ia mengatakan, "Apakah kau mau makan siang denganku?"

Aku mendengus. "Aku jadi ingin tahu, karakter apa yang harus aku buat selama aku berkencan denganmu?!" ucapku sengaja berbelit-belit menimbulkan raut bingung di mimik wajahnya.

"Maaf?" ucapnya sedikit menunduk dengan senyum yang memuakkan.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah centilnya itu sambil tetap menatap angka-angka di atas kepalanya dan makin penasaran kapan angka itu akan bertambah. "Ah...well—Apakah kau sudah bercinta dengan 50 cowok?" tanyaku langsung dan merasa telak terbukti dengan ia langsung terperanjat sambil menatapku tajam.

-050723 "_W-what_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" bentaknya tidak terima. "Seolah-olah aku memang sudah melakukannya dengan lima puluh cowok, tidak!" ~ching -050724

Ah—nomornya bertambah. Jangan bilang kalau dia melakukannya lebih dari lima puluh cowok? _Seriously_?!

-050724 "D-draco, apakah ada cewek yang kau suk—?"

"_No Thanks_." Tegasku memotong kalimatnya. "Pergi! kumohon. Dan aku bertaruh aku tidak akan pernah menerima tawaranmu, jadi kumohon pergilah, Pans—" siapa namanya tadi? Pansikson? Pansilikon?

-050724 "Pansy Parkinson, draco."

**-oOo-**

Aku sedang berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang menunggu pesanan meereka, aku menunggu kopi pesananku. Agak memusingkan juga berada di sekitar orang-orang dengan angka-angka yang mengerikan di atas kepala mereka. Meskipun aku memiliki kemampuan ini sudah sejak lama . Tapi tetap saja.

Well—namaku Draco Malfoy dan aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang diriku.

Pada saat masih _Junior High _aku ditabrak mobil. Dan ketika aku terbangun aku bisa melihat angka-angka yang aku tidak tahu apa itu di kepala saudara-saudara dan teman-teman yang sedang menjengukku saat itu. Dan entah darimana aku mengetahui bahwa angka-angka itu adalah angka seberapa kebohongan yang dilakukan seseorang semasa hidupnya.

Dad yang kepalanya bertuliskan angka -109078 disaat itu dan entah sudah berapa sekarang. Mum yang kepalanya bertuliskan angka -108650. Aku tidak benar-benar yakin, seingatku kira-kira segitu angkanya.

Awalnya aku merasa senang dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa langsung mengetahui jujur atau tidaknya seseorang. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi merasa takut. Aku takut tidak ada orang jujur di dunia ini. Aku jadi tidak percaya dengan semua orang, termasuk orang tuaku. Itu membuktikan bahwa tidak ada seseorang pun yang bisa hidup tanpa berbohong. Mungkin beberapa orang berfikir bahwa berbohong membawa kebahagiaan dan kejujuran adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

-067988"Ini, _sir_." Pelayan wanita itu memberikan kopi pesananku dan segera aku berikan uang dan berlalu sebelum pelayan itu berteriak ingin memberikan kembalian uangku. Aku kembali menoleh saat ia berusaha untuk mencegat lenganku.

**-**067988 "Terima kasih kasih, _sir_. Anda baik sekali." ~ching -067989

Angkanya bertambah. Aku yakin di kepala wanita itu berisi omelan-omelan dan gerutuan tentang betapa sombongnya aku. Setelah melihat angka itu bertambah aku segera memasang muka dingin dan berbalik sambil mendengus.

Aku jadi berfikir lagi jika sebenarnya hal-hal yang seperti pujian, sopan-santun, dan senyum saat kita lagi bersedih sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi hal itu termasuk kebohongan. Sayangnya aku bisa membaca seseorang berbohong atau tidak lewat apa yang mereka katakan bukan mimik mereka. Hal itu juga masuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang tidak aku percayai.

Berada disekitar orang-orang dengan angka-angka seperti itu sangat... melelahkan.

* * *

Well—aku baru saja menemukan tempat berupa rumah kaca yang sepertinya sangat rahasia terletak di belakang sekolah. Karena sepertinya sangat tersembunyi, tidak ada seorang pun yang pergi kesana: jadi aku pikir mungkin ini adalah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk aku bisa menyendiri di lingkungan sekolah.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri ke salah satu bunga yang sedang bermekar. Tumbuhan tidak bisa berbohong. Kakekku mengatakan bahwa mereka berkembang dengan kepribadian orang yang merawatnya. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Tapi saat beliau mengatakan hal itu angka di kepalanya tidak bertambah, jadi aku pikir bisa saja benar, atau memang benar?

"Bunga ini sangat indah!" Aku menjetikkan jariku di kelopak bunga itu sambil menunggu reaksinya.

Crash!

Aku menoleh ke suara gaduh itu dan menemukan sosok pria dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung—

"J-jangan mengganggu dan menyentuh bunga mawarku, idiot!" Pria rambut acak-acakan *dan aku sedikit bertanya dia mandi apa tidak?* itu berlari ke arahku dengan mimik bibir memberengut sambil membawa kantungan berwarna hitam di pelukannya.

Bukkk

Api berwarna merah membumbung di atas kepala pria itu dan sebentar lagi ak—

"Setelah aku capek-capek merawat bunga ini dan memberinya makan kau dengan seenaknya ingin merusaknya?! Merusak bungaku?" ia menghela nafas dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "_W-wait_...jangan-jangan kau orang yang selalu merusak bunga-bungaku? Ayo ngaku!" kembali pria itu menabokku kali ini di otot lengan membuatku sedikit meringis.

Sabar.

Pria itu menghentakkan kakinya. "Keluar sekarang juga! Atau aku akan menyirammu dengan pupuk kotoran sapi ini?!" teriaknya menggema membuatku benar-benar ikut-ikutan naik darah.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menatap kilau _emerald_-nya yang masih berkilat-kilat marah. "Hey! Aku cuma ingin meli—" _What the hell_?

Seakan tidak percaya aku mengucek mataku kali aja aku salah lihat. Tidak! apa yang aku lihat memang seperti itu. Aku menatap angka-angka di atas kepalanya...

"**0"**? a zero count?

Itu berarti dia tidak pernah berbohong selama hidupnya? Sebesar ini? Tidak pernah berbohong? Aku tidak pernah berfikir sebelumyna bahwa ada orang yang sangaaat jujur di dunia ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat angka cantik di atas kepala orang dan, dan...

Aku terperanjat dan entah bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang ini. "K-kau...kau..." pria itu memandangku heran dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba aku langsung merengkuh bahunya. "SIAPA NAMAMU? KAU KELAS BERAPA DAN DIMANA KELASMU? NAMAKU DRACO MALFOY, DAN AKU SANGAT INGIN BERTEMAN BAIK DENGANMU!" ucapku meneriakkan emosiku yang mendidih dan perasaan yang sangat _exciting_. Pria itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "NO! MAKSUDKU AKU HARUS MENJADI TEMAN BAIKMU!" _Well_—ini benar-benar luar biasa. _A zero count?_ _What the_—?

Bukkkkkkk—

Dia benar-benar memukulku tepat di pelipis dan bodohnya lagi dia juga juga menyiramku memakai pupuk sapi itu. _Well_—itu sebenarnya tidak apa-apa karena itu berarti dia membuktikan bahwa dia adalah memang orang yang jujur.

* * *

Namanya Harry Potter. Bahkan namanya juga sangat indah.

-000000 "Sori. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, sungguh! Tadinya aku cuma khawatir dengan tumbuhan yang ada disini, jadi aku pergi mengeceknya di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang pernah datang kesini jadi aku pikir kau adalah orang yang selalu mengganggu bunga ataupun tanaman yang ada disini. Maaf." Wahhh tidak heran angkanya sangat begitu cantik, dia benar-benar tulus menyampaikan sesuatu dan dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Harry membuka tutup betadin. -000000 "Sini, biar aku obati." Harry mengusap lukaku –yang sebenarnya aku yakin tidak separah itu– menggunakan cotton bud dan meniupnya perlahan. _Well_—nafasnya segar dan wangi tubuhnya... vanila. Dan leher jenjangnya sangaaat...putih. Setelahnya ia langsung memasangkan handiplast. "Selesai," ucap Harry kemudian membereskan alat kesehatannya.

Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin Klub Biologi. Dan dia datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi kesini hanya untuk belajar tentang tumbuhan? Dasar _freak_!

Harry berdeham. -000000 "Bagaimana jika kau ikut Klub Biologi? Karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang bertahan disini. Sejak aku menjadi pemimpin Klub, semua murid keluar. Entah apa yang membuat mereka keluar. Tapi satu hal yang aku tau, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan seseorang. Mungkin mereka merasa tidak nyaman denganku. Jadi, bagiku sangat mudah karena hanya aku sendiri di Klub ini." Harry tertawa dan aku sambut dengan senyuman sambil menatap _emerald _yang menunduk itu.

Aku berdiri dan kemudian berdeham membuat Harry menoleh ke arahku. "Aku mau menjadi anggota di Klubmu, Harry." Seketika sinar di _emerald _itu langsung berbinar cerah.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Ini aku pinjamkan. Ini sangat bagus loh, Harry. Kau harus menontonnya. Season kedua sudah ada di rumah, besok aku akan membawakannya untukmu." Cedric menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam DVD entah berisi apa ke Harry yang asyik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Harry mendengus dan memandang Cedric dengan mimik _innocent_."Tidak! aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Ada banyak adegan berkelahi dan kekerasan dan juga adegan-adegan dewasa yang tidak seharusnya aku tonton." Ucap Harry tegas membuat Cedric menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari kalau Draco sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka di depan pintu yang terbuka sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Harry yang sayangnya Harry sangat tidak berniat memandang pintu yang terbuka itu.

-047201 "Jadi, menurutmu ini sangat—?"

Harry mengangguk mantap. -000000 "Yep!" tegas Harry.

-047201 "Maaf kalau begitu." Cedric berbalik dengan menggerutu. ~ching -047202

Draco tersenyum. 'Sepertinya Cedric adalah seseorang yang pintar bersosialisasi dan errr—cowok yang baik. Jadi tidak heran kenapa nomornya sangat tinggi! Hmm? Atau malah dia juga tertarik dengan Harry?' batin Draco masih tetap di depan pintu berharap Harry segera melihatnya yang berdiri seperti orang idiot di kelas orang.

Entah karena ilham apa, atau mungkin Harry bisa mendengar teriakan hati Draco yang berharap bisa dilihat oleh Harry, akhirnya Harry tanpa sengaja menoleh dan mendapati Draco berdiri dengan termenung di depan pintu.

Harry menghampiri Draco. -000000 "Errr—hei!?" Harry menepuk bahu Draco sambil tetap berfikir dan berusaha mengingat siapa nama pria dengan rambut ngejreng ini?

Draco terperanjat dan menyadari kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Harry yang membawa wangi caramel yang sangat semerbak. "Hai, Harry." Sapa Draco tersenyum.

-000000 "Hai. Err—?" Harry menggaruk kepalanya.

Draco terkekeh. "Draco." 'bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengingat namaku!' gerutu Draco.

-000000 "Ah ya, Draco Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mencari temanmu?" tanya Harry sambil matanya memandang isi kelas.

Draco kembali terkekeh, "Tidak! Aku kesini untuk membicarakan anggota Klub Tumbuhan." Ucap Draco salah tingkah.

-000000 "..."

'Tidak bereaksi? Aku pikir dia bakalan senang atau semacamnya atau mungkin sebaliknya?'

Draco berdeham. "Jadi aku berpikir, mungkin kalau misalnya aku menjadi anggota Klubmu, aku bisa membantumu atau semacamnya." Ucap Draco setengah berharap Harry bakal menerimanya.

Harry mengerling. -000000 "Ohhh yang itu. Maksudmu tentang kau ingin bergabung dengan Klub Biologi?"

Draco memutar bola matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar bodoh. "_Yup! That's it._"

Harry tertawa. -000000 "Hahaha, tadinya aku berfikir memangnya ada Klub Tumbuhan di sekolah ini?!. Hahaha, kau sangat lucu, Draco." Ucap Harry berhasil membuat Draco terhenyak sambil melototkan matanya memandang Harry yang tertawa.

'Sial! He's so freaking cute!' batin Draco berteriak girang.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Untuk orang-orang biasa mungkin berfikir ke blak-blakan Harry dan kejujurannya yang sangat alami adalah prilaku yang sangat aneh. Tapi untukku, kejujuran kata-katanya memang sangat terbukti—

-000000 "Aku paling suka dengan bunga mawar. Itu karena baunya yang sangat harum."

—baik kebohongan atau kepalsuan dalam dirinya. Hal itu menunjukkan dia sangat _innocent _dan sangat indah. Dan dia sangat menikmati kesendiriannya, membuuatku sangat ingin memberitahu—

-00000 "Jadi sangat beruntung jika ada nama cewek bernama Rosaline atau paling tidak ada kata Rose di dalam namanya. Karena itu adalah nama yang sangat indah yang di ambil dari bunga tercantik di dunia. Itu menurutku sih. Whoaaa—wanginya harum sekali."

—memberitahu bahwa nomor yang ada di atas kepalanya sangatlah... cantik.

Tapi aku jadi berfikir bagaimana jika dia mempercayai atau bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Errr—Harry, kau tidak terlalu memberinya banyak air?" tanyaku penasaran sambil tetap memperhatikan jemarinya yang bekerja dan mimik wajahnya secara bergantian.

Harry menoleh ke arahku, membuatku terperanjat untuk kesekian kalinya. -000000 "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, Draco! Hahaha."

Dan sekarang aku malah menjadi bahan tawanya.

"Harry, ayo kita pulang. Biar aku mengantarmu." Tawarku dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya menuju tempat dimana ia menyimpan peralatan berkebunnya.

Harry menatapku dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum. -000000 "Kau sungguhan mengajakku pulang bareng?" tanya Harry membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas kepalanya.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Bagaimana jika aku memberitahu kemampuanku? Aku rasa tidak ada seseorang pun yang akan menyukai jika seseorang bisa mengetahui rahasia yang hanya kita dan Tuhan yang tahu. Bukan ide yang bagus kan jika aku memberitahu kemampuanku?!

Tapi dia benar-benar makhluk yang indah. Mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya di dunia yang mengetahui hal itu. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang diri seorang Harry Potter.

Harry mengajakku duduk di bangku yang ada di rumah kaca ini. Aku menatap _emerald_ yang ada di depanku "Harry, saat kau mengatakan ada seseorang yang merusak tanamanmu, apakah itu berati mereka tidak menyukaimu, Harry?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

Harry menoleh. -000000 "Bisa jadi. Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu." Ucap Harry pelan sambil tertawa paksa. Ada luka di binar hijau itu.

Aku berdeham. "Atau mungkin ada orang yang dendam padamu?"

-000000 "Eh?" Harry terperanjat sambil menatapku penuh tanda tanya dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia benar-benar tidak pernah berdusta.

-000000 "Ketika aku berada di sekitar orang-orang dan aku berada di sana mereka pasti langsung marah. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kepribadianku. Tapi bunga-bunga disini tidap pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun jadi seharusnya mereka tidak menganggu bunga-bunga ini, tapi aku." Tutur Harry menambah kepolosannya yang benar-benar membuatku gemas.

Harry langsung mendongak dan membuatku tersentak kaget terlebih saat ia tersenyum. -000000 "Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi sejak kau bergabung di Klub ini. Aku sangat nyaman berbicara denganmu, Draco. Sungguh! Dan kau sangat...baik." perkataannya seketika membuat tubuhku terasa melayang. _Well_ aku tidak pernah menyangka aku membawa banyak perubahan di hidupnya.

Aku jadi berpikir bagaimana jika Harry akhirnya berbohong? Kapan itu akan terjadi? Siapa yang akan ia bohongi? _Damn it_! Bagaimana jika nomornya bertambah dan menjadi -000001 di saat aku tidak berada disisinya? Sedikit menganggu memikirkan tentang siapa yang akan ia bohongi dan untuk apa ia berbohong. Mungkinkah semua itu karena aku?

Aku harus membuatnya berbohong. Sekilas aku menoleh Harry yang sedang berjongkok dan menyiram tanamannya. Aku harus menjadi seseorang yang menjadi pertama kali ia bohongi. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung berjongkok dan memeluk pinggang ramping Harry dari belakang. Harry tersentak kaget dan nafasnya tertahan.

-000000 "D-draco?" panggil Harry merasa aneh dengan suara bergetar.

Aku berdeham. "Harry, apa kau juga melakukannya?" tanyaku penuh misterius.

Harry berjengit. "W-_what_?"

Aku jadi penasaran, apakah aku bisa membuatnya berbohong?

Aku kembali berdeham. "_Well_—aku berbicara tentang...masturbasi."

Kembali Harry tersentak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hm. _Such interesting!_

"Apa kau juga sering melakukannya?" tanyaku berusaha memaksa.

-000000 "..."

"Seberapa sering kau melakukannya dalam seminggu?"

-000000 "Eh?"

"Alat apa yang kau gunakan untuk membantumu mendapatkan kepuasan itu?"

-000000 "Eh?"

"Apakah kau menonton video atau menggunakan imajinasimu?"

-000000 "W-wha—?"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga Harry. Menderukan sejenak nafasku di telinga yang sedikit memerah itu sebelum membisikkan, "Dan... apa yang bisa membuatmu benar-benar menikmati hal itu?"

Hening.

Aku yakin aku akan bisa melihat angka di atas kepalanya bertambah. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal yang sangat sensitif itu kan? Dan dia—

Nafas Harry memburu di pelukanku yang masih sangat erat di pinggangnya. -000000 "Untuk waktu..."

Well—dia tidak akan memberitahukanku yang sebenarnya kan?

"Aku melakukannya...empat kali dalam seminggu."

Aku menunggu sekitar sepuluh detik untuk melihat perubahan angka diatas kepalanya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Perhatianku teralih ke pipi Harry yang memerah.

Astaga? Dia benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Aku menggunakan imajinasiku. Tapi aku juga bisa melihat gambar ataupun video. Aku menikmati hal itu. Dan aku mendapatkan kepuasan yang aku dapat saat... aku membayangkan orang yang aku suka...menyentuhku."

Pelukanku mengeras di pinggangnya membuat Harry sedikit meringis.

_W-wait a second_!

_What?_ Dia baru saja mengatakan "menyentuhku"?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku segera menjalarkan tanganku di bagian sensitif di bawah tubuhnya, meremasnya.

Harry berjengit kaget. -000000 "W-wha—"

Senyum licik menghias bibirku. "Ahhh..." desahku saat aku mendorong bagian depanku dan bagian sensitifku yang mengeras tertutup oleh kain menyentuh bokong montok Harry.

Kembali Harry terperanjat dan aku meremas punya Harry yang kini mengeras. Menyadari hal itu aku langsung menarik Harry berdiri dan menyuruhnya menghadap ke arahku.

Aku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Apakah...apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku...menyentuhmu?" tanyaku kikuk. Mata Harry membelalak.

Aku menyadari kesalahanku dan kecerobohanku karena nafsuku yang menggeludak diatas kepalaku. Harusnya aku bertanya 'Apakah kau menyukaiku, Harry?' sial!

Dia tidak berkata-kata tapi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Aku berdeham tetap kekeuh menatap _emerald _itu. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, Harry, bilang saja." Ucapku setengah berbisik. Aku mengerti. Itu adalah jawabannya.

Aku langsung mengecup dan melumat bibir itu dalam satu detik berikutnya.

-000000 "Kau tahu...bunga adalah alat kelamin dari tumbuhan." Itu adalah suara Harry yang ia bisikkan kepadaku dengan berbisik.

Pada saat itu aku berpikir kalau Harry adalah seorang bunga. Dan dari bagaimana ia mengekspresikan kepuasannya saat berada dalam pelayananku adalah kejujurannya yang sangat murni, benar-benar polos, dan tidak dibuat-buat.

Aku mengecup pangkal bagian sensitifnya. "Apakah ada orang yang pernah "menyentuhmu" sampai sini, Harry?" tanyaku berusaha menggoda Harry yang bergelinjang nikmat karena sentuhan lidahku.

Harry menggeleng. -000000 "Kau...orang yang pertama...melakukan hal ini kepadaku. T-tapi, ketika...ahhh— saat aku melakukannya dengan diriku sendiri...sangat...s-sangat berbeda..." ucap Harry terbata-bata.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang membuatku ikut...menikmati alur suara nikmatnya.

-000000 "_It's feels so...g-good!_ Ahhh—berasa seperti bagian dalam penis-ku di bakar oleh sesuatu...ahhh—"

Cara bagaimana Harry menyampaikan hal itu membuatku ikut terbakar oleh gairah—

Tiba-tiba Harry menjambak rambutku dan memaju-mundurkan kepalaku dengan paksa.

Dia berubah menjadi binatang liar! _What a cute_!

Aku jadi sangat khawatir bagaimana nantinya Harry dimasa depan. Sungguh!

Aku berdeham. "Sori Harry! Aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu. Maksudku, aku tidak merancanakan sebelumnya, jika kau berfikir aku sudah berniat ingin melakukan hal itu kau salah besar." Ucapku cepat. Sepertinya Harry ngambek. Sial! Aku malah tidak bisa tenang.

Aku memandang Harry yang masih berjalan sambil menunduk. Aku sedikit menyeringai saat menemukan bercak-bercak merah di leher Harry dan bagian kanan dagunya yang sebelumnya aku gigit.

Harry menoleh ke arahku –yang masih menyeringai karena bercak itu– hingga membuatku tersentak kaget. -000000 "Jadi, kenapa kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa karena...karena kau juga ingin melakukannya?"

Gubrak!

Sekali lagi aku bertaruh dan mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar polos! Murni! Ucapannya kadang tidak terduga.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi munafikku. "_What_? Tidak! maksudku tidak seperti itu. Maksudku itu karena nomormu sangat cantik!"

Eh?

Apa yang barusan aku katakan?

Harry menoleh dan menatapku, bingung.

Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk aku memberitahunya. Aku berdeham. "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya. Nomor yang ada di kepala orang-orang. Nomor yang menunjukkan berapa kali seseorang itu berbohong semasa hidupnya." Aku meneguk ludahku. Berusaha tetap menatap _emerald _itu di depanku yang masih menautkan alis, bingung.

"Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku melihat angka aneh dan tidak biasa tetapi cantik pada saat yang sama. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu dan sangat terobsesi denganmu saat itu."

-000000 "Angka kebohongan?" bisik Harry yang bisa aku tangkap.

Aku mengangguk. "Yup! Tidak apa-apa jika kau menganggapku bodoh, aneh, atau bahkan gila, Harry." Ucapku memaksa senyum sebelum berjalan mendahului Harry yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

"_Actually_...aku percaya padamu." Teriak Harry di belakangku. Aku menoleh terkejut mendengar kata-katanya.

-000000 "Aku...benar-benar mempercayaimu, Draco!" aku melangkah maju, menatap kilau _emerald _yang berbinar cerah itu.

-000000 "_See_? Apakah nomorku naik dan bertambah? Dan...angka aneh apa yang ada di atas kepalaku?" tanya Harry dengan senyumnya. Astaga! Angka itu tidak berubah sama sekali! Sungguh! -000000 "Draco? Kau menangis? Aku bertanya, angka aneh apa yang ada di atas kepalaku?" tanya Harry sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Mataku terasa panas.

Aku terkekeh. "O, Harry. O!, _Love_!" aku langsung mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan kemudian memeluknya, erat. Sangattt erat!

"_I love you! I really love you, Harry!_"

-000000 "_I love you too_, Draco." Balas Harry membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Dilain waktu, aku akan mengajarimu banyak tentang sex, Harry." Tawarku berniat bercanda membuat tubuh Harry seketika itu juga menjadi kaku.

Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku sambil berbisik. -000000 "Tidak! aku tidak mau, sungguh!" ~ching -000001

!... Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

**~To be continued~**

**-oOo-**

Haiii...

Aku balik lagi bawa FF baru yang terinspirasi dari komik.

FF-nya selesai dalam satu hari, dan...terima kasih juga kepada grup di FB yang sudah memberitahu dan ngasih _review_ tentang FF ini dan akhirnya membuat aku tertarik karena membaca_ summary_-nya...

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membaca sampai sini...

Meskipun agak aneh di _Chapter_ ini karena tokohnya tidak banyak, bahkan tokoh Ron dan Hermione tidak mendapat peran. LOL!

Dan...

FF ini harus lanjut atau tidak?

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak oke?

*cium satu-satu*

**_BerRy_**


	2. Contamination

**"Count Love"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : Humor, Fluff, School Life, Drama Others!~**

**~Rate : T to M**

**~Chapter : 2/?~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**.**

**Warnings: No MAGIC, OOC, Typo(s), OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

(A/n : Perlu kalian tahu, aku nerima keritik dengan lapang dada loh^^ bahkan aku jauh lebih menghargai kritik yang membangun daripada pujian-pujian^^ hehehe *nyolot*)

Would you leave me some review, guys ? ^^b )

* * *

**Replies for reviews of Chapter 1**

**.**

**Dazelle Saputri**

Ceritanya manis? Maksudnya semanis aku gitu? ;p Iya, Draco-nya OOC makanya udah aku kasih tau kan? Rate M? Kayaknya emang Rate M deh, hahaha...ini udah lanjut dear, met baca ya =D makasih review-nya *cipok

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

Kalau penasaran baca aja komiknya, kak =D hehehe. Hahaha, telurnya pecah gegara ke-me-su-man Draco tuh, lol! Naik rate? Tak pikirin dulu Haha, btw makasih kak udah review =D

** hikaruyuki3**

Akhirnya bohong kan? Hahaha, lol! Sukoii apaan yak? Baiklah, makasih udah review =D

**Devilojoshi**

Kalau mau cium-cium DraRry bagi-bagi dong, aku juga mau hahaha... Harry aja pas bohong manis ye? Pantes Draco klepek-klepek gitu. Btw, makasih udah review =D

**989seohye**

Harry so cute? Se-cute aku ya? *kedip genit* btw makasih udah review =D

**Kebab**

Liat namamu aku jadi mo makan kebab turki-_-", btw review-nya makasih =D

**Guest**

Okeh sippp^^ btw siapapun kamu untuk review-nya makasih =D

**ayuisvip**

As I said, kan? Based on komik ;) dasar otak mesum kamu , btw makasih review-nya =D

**olive1315**

Yeppp, Draco emang hebat... btw, makasih review-nya =D

**Guest**

Loh? Kok samaan namanya ama yang **Guest **yang diatas? Lol! Haha, Draco gak ngerusak kok, cuma emang otak jailnya aja, haha... btw, siapapun kamu, review-nya makasih ya =D

**paradisaea Rubra**

Draco OOC karena angka? Sepertinya begitu, hahaha. Alur-nya cepet? Iya juga sih, aku juga ngerasa kok, hehehe...dialognya dikit? Dan detail-nya dikit juga? Wah, wah... moga Chapter dua gak ngecewain ya ;) btw, makasih udah review ya dan met baca =D

**madame bella lupin**

Makasih udah suka^^ even though aku bukan pengarang sebenarnya, hehehe... gapapa angka Harry gak cantik yang penting Harry mukanya cantik terus, setuju? Hehe, btw makasih review-nya =D

**lilywhitechan**

Mohon maaf ini bukan gedung DPR, haha. Ini udah lanjut dear, met baca ;) , btw makasih udah review ya =D

**ShinJoo24**

Cukup Harry aja yang bohong, kamu enggak usah... hehehe, btw makasih review-nya =D

**astia aoi**

Wahhh, kau juga mo pake tema komik ini ya kak? Aku gak tahu, maaf kalo ngerebut._. Btw makasih udah review =D

**HeroMax a.k.a DONNAUGHTY**

Kau curaaaanggggg *nangis di bawah kolong meja* kau review-nya pendek sekali, udah gitu cuma gitu doang, udah gitu anonim lagi, huhuhu... jahat ;p , tapi makasih udah nambahin total reviews-nya -_-"

**A Y P**

Ini karena desakan kamu juga nih nun, makanya aku cepet-cepet nulisnya...Ini udah lanjut dan met baca, tapi makasih udah review =D

**Aeyoung**

Tadi ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan loh._. Tapi ngomong-ngomong makasih review-nya ya =D

**AntChaerin**

Towennkkkk jugaaa XD makasih udah review ya =D ini udah dilanjutin, met baca...

**Reihaka Ichitachi**

As I said, kaka... ini emang based on komik, tapi ada yang aku ubah kan? Btw makasih udah review ya =D

**UruRuBaek**

NC? Aku gak berani naro NC disini, paling enggak rate M._. Tapi makasih atas sarannya entar aku bikin lebih hot lagi, hehehe... makasih juga udah review ya =D

**LalaClouds**

Draco yang pertama kali bikin angka cantik Harry berubah? Jangan-jangan kevirginannya juga Draco yang pertama kali, *otak mesum kumat* haha... btw makasih udah review ya =D

**Ayashaa**

Iya, idenya bukan dari saya tapi ada yang aku ubah-ubah kok, hehe... detail-nya kurang? Mau sepanjang apa emang? Hehehe... makasih udah review sist =D met baca ya...

**Awaa**

Penasaran? Aku juga penasaran loh kamu siapa XD , hehe... btw makasih udah review =D

**ChaaChulie247**

Supaya jadi surprise gitu, makanya di taro di akhir,... hehe... btw makasih udah review ya =D

* * *

**~Just Enjoying~**

**~And HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

**-oOo-**

** Preview**

"Dilain waktu, aku akan mengajarimu banyak tentang sex, Harry." Tawar Draco berniat bercanda membuat tubuh Harry seketika itu juga menjadi kaku.

Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Draco sambil berbisik. -000000 "Tidak! aku tidak mau, sungguh!" ~ching -000001

!... Draco semakin mempererat pelukannya.

* * *

**~Contamination**

**Chapter 2**

Rata-rata nomor pria yang berusia tujuh belas tahun paling tidak berada di angka -030000.

**-047250** "Hei Harry—kau sudah menonton film series yang aku pinjamkan kemarin?" Tanya Cedric. Aku duduk di belakang bangku Harry, berniat menjadi mata-mata gadungan.

Kaum cowok sama sekali tidak cocok saat mereka berbohong, maksudku cowok-cowok yang pintar bersosialisasi pasti akan banyak berbohong dan kadang cowok-cowok mudah sekali tertebak saat mereka lagi berbohong dan aku yakin mereka berbohong hanya karena mereka ingin menghindari konflik yang akan terjadi jika seandainya mereka jujur. Agak pengecut, sih. Tapi bisa saja aku melakukan hal yang sama, kan?

**-000001 **"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku tidak suka film yang ber-_genre _seperti itu?! Kau itu harus memeriksa indra pendengaranmu, Cedric. Dan kalau kau ingin meminjamkanku film, kau seharusnya memberikan aku film romantis yang setidaknya mempunyai _sad ending_, Cedric. Atau fantasi? Atau malah _science fiction? _Apalagi yang berkaitan dengan Biologi atau Bunga." Gubrak! Terkadang kejujuran Harry yang keliatan bodoh membuatku meringis ditempat. Tapi itu merupakan salah satu keunikan Harry yang sangat langka terjadi di beberapa orang.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Cedric berjengit dengan ekspresi siap-siap meledak. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan langsung menyeret lengan Harry menjauh dari Cedric yang wajahnya memerah. "Bukannya kita ada janji nonton hari ini, Harry?" tanyaku padahal sebenarnya aku baru saja memutuskannya. Aku berharap Harry tidak menjawab apa-apa, mengingat kejujurannya dan keluguannya yang kadang mendadak dan spontan.

**-000001** "Eh, Draco?" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, setengah berharap Harry tidak menjawab apapun.

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan angka di kepalanya masih cantik. Bahkan setelah aku membuatnya berbohong kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu, lol.

* * *

Aku memang mengajak Harry ke bioskop, tapi dia bilang mau mengecek rumah kacanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku yakin hari ini tidak jadi, karena Harry sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan tumbuhannya jadi Harry setuju saat aku mengatakan 'kita ke bioskop besok hari saja'.

**-000001** "Bunga mawarnya sudah bermekaran, Draco. Lihat?!" Harry menyeretku ke salah satu dari sekian mawar yang _blooming. _

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa melihat angka-angka itu di atas kepala orang-orang. Seberapa kebohongan yang dilakukan seseorang semasa hidupnya.

Aku sudah beberapa kali membaca buku tentang filosofi, yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak pernah berbohong semasa hidupnya ,bahkan bayi pun berbohong! Mereka terkadang pura-pura menangis karena tidak diperhatikan, jadi kesimpulannya tidak ada seseorang yang tidak pernah berbohong! . Tapi seseorang yang seperti Harry, dengan kejujuran dan kepolosannya membuatku merasa bahwa dia adalah spesies yang sangat spesial. Bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tidak pernah membayangkan ada orang yang seperti Harry. apalagi bertemu langsung dengannya.

**-000001** "Lihat sini Draco! Bunga mawar putih. Daunnya hampir mirip dengan pohon cemara, kan?"

"Yang mana?" tanyaku sedikit tertarik.

**-000001** "Kau harus duduk." Harry menarik pergelangan tanganku. "Nah kan?" aku mengangguk setuju. Bentuk daunnya memang agak seperti pohon cemara.

**-000001** "Sebentar lagi semuanya akan bermekaran. Kita harus menanamnya lagi minggu depan. Bunganya benar-benar cantik!" celoteh Harry membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari _emerald-_nya yang masih menatap bunga-bunga itu.

Semakin hari perasaanku makin berkecamuk dan tertarik dengan seorang Harry Potter. Pria polos dengan sejuta obesesinya terhadap tumbuhan terlebih bunga.

Harry menatapku mendadak. Senyumnya pudar dan seketika menatapku tajam. -**000001 **"Hei...Draco! Kau ingin bergabung di Klub Biologi karena benar-benar ingin atau...? karena kau selalu—maksudku ekspresi wajahmu selalu bosan saat aku berbicara, seperti kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku bi...carakan." setelahnya Harry langsung berdiri dengan bahu merunduk. Aku jadi salah tingkah, maksudku aku kan cuma melihat bibirnya yang bergerak saat dia berceloteh atau paling sering menatap mata indah hijaunya itu.

Aku berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak seperti itu, Harry!"

Harry mencibir. **-000001** "Coba saja aku punya kemampuan sepertimu, Draco. Aku pasti sudah melihat angkamu bertambah." Kata Harry datar membuatku terbengong-bengong. Sejak kapan dia jadi sensi begini?

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa melihat angkaku sendiri.

**-000001** "_See_? Kau melamun lagi! kalau kau tidak benar-benar tertarik, kau cukup mengatakannya, Draco." Kata Harry lagi, kalau Harry perempuan aku masih bisa maklum bisa saja Harry kedatangan tamu makanya jadi sensitif begini, tapi Harry kan cowok!

Aku berdeham, menatap _emerald -nya _lekat-lekat. "Tapi, aku...maksudku, aku selalu menikmati arah pembicaraanmu kok, Harry. Sungguh! Caramu berbicara benar-benar menarik, unik dan...err—dan aku senang dengan cara bicaramu, itulah kenapa...—" aku menatap Harry berusaha mengundang rasa penasarannya. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, aku tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian memeluknya. "Itulah kenapa, pada saat itu aku membuatmu melakukan... sebuah kebohongan, kan?" pikiranku melayang saat—

_**~Flashback**_

_"Dilain waktu, aku akan mengajarimu banyak tentang sex, Harry." Tawarku berniat bercanda membuat tubuh Harry seketika itu juga menjadi kaku._

_Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku sambil berbisik. __**-000000 **__"Tidak! aku tidak mau, sungguh!" ~ching __**-000001**_

_**~End of Flashback**_

"—itu karena aku tertarik berbicara denganmu, Harry. Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya, tapi ...tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, kan?" ucapku setengah berbisik dengan seringai di bibirku. "Karena aku akan selalu—"

Tanpa disangka-sangka Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan menabok wajahku dengan bukunya yang kebetulan ia pegang.

Sepertinya Harry belum sampai situ, maksudku wajahnya memerah dan tanduk merah langsung tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalanya. Aku harus siap-siap berlari.

Harry menatapku tajam dengan mata memicing. Satu. Dua. Ti—

**-000001** "Dracooo! Heiii! JANGAN LARIII! K-kau—kau itu benar? K-kau MENGHANCURKAN NOMORKU, MALFOY? DRACOOO—"

* * *

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku merusak nomor cantik Harry, dia sendiri kenapa tidak jujur. _Well—_kenapa pada saat aku memberinya _service _beberapa kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu dia tidak berbohong? Dia malah mengatakan kalau dia lebih menikmati _service _lidahku daripada tangannya. _Well_—ku akui aku sangat mesum, Draco, _you are so_ _perv!_

Aku berada di belakang sekolah duduk di pohon sambil menikmati semilir angin sendirian, entah Harry lagi kemana tumben dia tidak mengekorku, mungkin sudah pulang?. Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry, aku jadi berfikir kenapa dia sangat marah dan malu karena angkanya bertambah. Itu karena dia tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya, dan itulah kenapa angkanya** '0' **dan saat mengetahui angkanya berubah tentu saja membuatnya marah seperti itu.

Tapi apakah Harry juga berbohong soal perasaannya? Aku jadi berharap aku bisa membaca pikiran orang melalui angka-angka di kepalanya, tapi hati seseorang tidak semudah itu untuk di baca kan?

_Damn it! _Sekarang aku malah ngelantur kemana-mana. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangku karena Harry Pott—

"Ah!ternyata kau disini." Sapa seseorang dan membuatku langsung menoleh sekaligus terkejut. Cedric Diggory, berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapanku. **-047252** "Draco Malfoy, kan? Seseorang yang selalu berdua dengan, Harry Potter, kan?" tanya Cedric tanpa berminat aku jawab. **-047252** "Aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan Harry Potter, Draco." Huh?

Cedric temasuk salah satu teman sekelas Harry. Aku berdeham, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku enggan, tentu saja dia, Cedric, ada maunya. Dan ngomong-ngomong angkanya bertambah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

**-047252** "Kau dan Harry besok pergi nonton ke bioskop, kan?" tanya Cedric dan langsung aku anggukkan kepala. Padahal sebenarnya kami hanya berkencan untuk melihat-lihat bunga mawar Harry yang kata Harry makin banyak bermekaran besok pagi.

Cedric langsung mencengkram bahuku, menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, penasaran? **-047252** "_Well—_katakan film apa yang disukai oleh Harry? Dan...kalian bakal nonton film apa besok?" tanya Cedric membuatku mendengus, bukan hanya itu, jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa mencium wangi _mint _menyeruak disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

Aku memaksa melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Cedric kembali berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas dadanya, entah ingin mendengar detak jantungnya atau apa—

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah melankolis, **-047252** "Saat aku berbicara dengannya, Harry tidak pernah membalas apa yang aku bicarakan. Jadi, aku merasa ragu...belakangan ini bahkan saat dia terus-terusan menolakku aku merasa dia semakin menarik..." Cedric mengubah posisinya, berdiri masih dengan tangannya di depan dada seolah-olah hatinya sedang berbicara dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah-olah menerawang jauh, **-047252** "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menonton banyak film di rumah, jadi aku selalu mencari film terbaru yang akan aku pinjamkan ke Harry, tapi ternyata dia menolak terus. Itulah kenapa aku bertanya film apa yang disukai Harry?!" Cedric kembali menatapku, menunggu jawaban yang akan aku keluarkan. Padahal Harry sudah menjawabnya, kalau Harry menyukai film romantis terlebih _sad ending_._Well—_sepertinya Cedric juga mempunyai perasaan ke Harry, aku kira hanya bermain-main, sial!

**-047252** "_Well?" _

Sejenak aku menggeram sebelum berteriak sambil mengucapkan, "Memangnya...Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memberitahumu?" tanyaku sedikit kesal sama sekali tidak berminat, ngomong-ngomong dia baru saja bertanya-tanya soal Harry?! Memangnya aku juga tidak tertarik?! Ck!

Cedric menyungingkan senyumnya, "_Well_—akan sangat bagus kan kalau aku mengajak Harry pergi nonton bareng teman satu kelas?" ~ching **-047253**

_Well—? Now what?_

**-047253 **"Harry selalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri saat di kelas, itu karena kata Harry, orang-orang tidak tertarik berbicara dengannya." Cedric meneguk ludahnya. "Jadi aku berfikir kalau Harry diperbolehkan untuk berbicara, dia bakal berbicara dan menjadi cerewet."

Hmm...Harry Potter dan...semua kejujuran dan ke blak-blakannya yang terlihat bodoh, menurut orang sangat menganggu sehingga membuat orang berpikir bahwa berbicara dengan Harry akan menimbulkan suasana canggung . Padahal selama ini aku baik-baik saja berbicara dengannya bahkan Harry cenderung cerewet. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, maksudku, aku berbeda kelas dengan Harry.

**-047253 **"Menonton film adalah salah satu hal yang bagus bagi Harry untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman satu kelas, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya atau bahkan mempunyai rencana untuk _hang out _bareng." Curhat Cedric. Aku menegakkan punggungku sambil tetap mendongak menatap Cedric yang masih betah berdiri di depanku.

Aku berdeham. "Harry sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau Biologi dan...bunga. kenapa kalian tidak mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan topik itu?" tanyaku sedikit berminat, aku mengambil _softdrink_-ku dan menyeruputnya pelan.

Cedric terkekeh.** -047253 **"Ahhh—apalagi sejak dia ada di Klub Biologi." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tidak mengerti. **-047253** "Harry sangat percaya padamu, kan?" tentu saja! Jawabku dalam hati, Cedric menyeringai, **-047523 **"Apalagi setelah dia mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu, _after you just suck him off?!_"

Eh? Darimana dia tahu? Harry memberitahunya?

Cedric kembali menyeringai,** -047253 **"Ahhh—aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana denganku? Jika Harry bisa mempercayaiku, apakah aku bisa menjadi 'teman baiknya' juga?" mataku melotot, kenapa Cedric bisa tau semuanya?

Cedric menepuk bahuku, aku mengambil posisi berdiri sebelumnya.** -047253 **"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun kepada orang-orang tentang kau dan Harry, Malfoy." ~ching **-047254**

Cedric merangkul bahuku, sambil menatapku dengan senyum mesum dan seringai jail di saat yang sama. **-047254 **"Jika aku bisa menjadi 'teman baiknya' aku akan jauh lebih peduli terhadap Harry." ~ching **-047255**

_What the...?_

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, orang sepolos Harry tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang seperti Cedric. Aku segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari meninggalkannya dengan mimik bingung dan idiotnya.

* * *

~Ding Dong

~Ding Dong

~Ding Dong

"HAAARRYYY...?!"

~Ceklek

**-000001 **"Whoa—D-draco? Ada apa?" tanya Harry dengan mimik panik. _Well—_mungkin karena suara teriakanku yang merdu tadi.

Seketika aku kembali melotot. Soal Cedric! "K-kau—jangan bilang kau..." aku menarik nafas panjang, "KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA, HARRY!"

**-000001 **"Kau terlihat kacau sekali, Draco! Minum ini dulu," Harry memberiku segelas air putih dan aku meneguknya habis-habisan setelahnya aku langsung menatap Harry dengan mata memicing.

Harry meneguk ludahnya, **-000001 **"Uh—umm...karena dia bertanya!" ucap Harry datar! Aku tahu itu, aku tahu Cedric bertanya! Rasanya kepalaku berputar-putar.

_N-No, wait_...! Itu karena kejujuran dan keblak-blakan Harry yang rada bodoh itu sehingga temannya, Cedric, sudah bisa menduga kalau Harry akan menjawab dengan jujur setiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Aku sangat menyukai Harry, sungguh! Aku menyukainya, tapi...

Aku mencengkeram bahu Harry, "Dengar, Harry! Kau tidak bisa bahkan tidak boleh memberitahukan hal-hal yang seperti itu ke mulut ember seperti Cedric, _you know?_ Dan ngomong-ngomong dia tertarik denganmu dan...memata-mataimu, Harry!" aku menatap _emerald _yang mengedip-ngedip canggung itu, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan menasehatinya. Aku mengusapkan jemariku ke lengannya. "Angkanya 40.000 lebih dan melebihi angka rata-rata remaja yang seusia dengannya, _you know?! _Dan Cedric termasuk tipe orang yang curigaan dan—aku rasa ada yang salah dengannya, Harry. Kau—kau tidak boleh mempercayainya!" kataku sedikit membentak. Aku masih mempertahankan posisiku, "Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia salah satu _classmates_-mu!"

Harry masih menatapku, wajah polosnya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena membentaknya. "Nomor cantik yang kau punyai, aku tidak ingin itu berubah! Kau tidak perlu berbohong, Harry! Kau hanya perlu pergi—jangan mengatakan apapun!" aku melepaskan cengkeramanku dan terduduk dengan wajah menunduk di depan Harry yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

Harry mengangkat daguku, menuntutku untuk menatapnya, **-000001 **"Aku tahu itu. Kau hanya melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat dan mengabaikan hal lainnya, Draco! Tapi—apakah ini tentang angka lagi? entah—kejujuran atau kebohongan seseorang, tidak akan bedanya kalau kau menghakimi mereka sejak awal, karena...karena hanya angkanya!" Harry melepaskan jemarinya di daguku.

Harry mengambil nafas panjang, **-000001 **"Draco—, kau hanya melihat apa yang ada di atas kepala seseorang, Draco. _Not here._" Harry menyentuh dadaku, agak terkejut juga dengan _statement_-nya yang menyatakan hal seperti itu.

Harry menunduk lesu, melepaskan tangannya dari dadaku, **-000001** "Seperti saat pertama kali kau berteriak kepadaku...itu hanya karena aku mempunyai angka yang...langka." Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, **-000001** "Karena—angkamu sangat cantik!" Harry menatapku intens, kilau hijaunya meredup, **-000001 **"Itu karena kau hanya tertarik dengan angka yang aku punya...?! apa yang kau suka bukan benar-benar...aku, Draco!" Harry menundukkan kepalanya, **-000001 **"Hanya karena angka cantik yang aku punya—dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali...!" tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera memeluknya, erat.

Aku mengusap kepalanya, "Sori...mungkin aku tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Pada awalnya apa yang kau katakan benar." Harry menegang, dan aku masih mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi sekarang...aku menyukai semua tentangmu, Harry... termasuk kecanggungan dan kebohonganmu itu," aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku hanya berusaha untuk melindungimu, Harry..." aku mengeratkan pelukanku, "Sungguh! Aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang menyakitimu, Harry!" bisikku pelan.

Harry berdeham, **-000001 **"Jadi kau menyukaiku, Draco?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Yeah!"

**-000001 **"Dan bukan hanya 'angkaku'?"

Kembali aku mengangguk, "Yeah!"

Harry melepaskan pelukannya menatapku dengan matanya yang memicing tajam, **-000001 ** "Dan...kalau kau tidak memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu, aku tidak bakalan tahu sama sekali, dasar bodoh!" gubrak!

Aku memutar bola mataku, "ah..." -_-"

Binar Harry kembali cerah, **-000001 **"Kau mungkin tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu, tapi jika kau tidak memberi tahuku bagaimana perasaanmu, aku tidak bakalan tahu!" Harry menoyor kepalaku, **-000001 **"Itulah kenapa...aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabmu, Draco..." aku tersenyum sekaligus menyeringai dan menarik tengkuk Harry mendekat ke wajahku.

Nafas Harry memburu dan menggelitik bibirku, "Maksudmu ketika kau secara mendadak mengatakan, "aku tidak mau", saat itu?" tanyaku sambil tetap menatap _emerald _Harry yang semakin hari semakin bersinar, terlebih sekarang dengan pipinya yang memerah. _How a cute_!

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, **-000001** "Uhmmm—hhh...i**-**iya..." aku kembali menyeringai saat menyadari warna pipinya semakin memerah.

Aku mengangkat dagu Harry dengan jemmpolku dan sedikit menekannya agar bibirnya sedikit terbuka, "Jadi—mulai sekarang, bahkan saat kamu mengerti, kamu akan benar-benar mendapatkannya." Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, aku semakin mempersempit jarak wajahku dengan wajah Harry, "_Is it...okay to...do it?"_ seketika itu juga mata Harry membelalak dan nafasnya makin memburu dan menggelitik di bibirku.

Harry meneguk ludahnya dan bibirnya bergetar di atas jempolku yang masih menekan dagunya, **-000001 **"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, Draco...karena bagaimana pun juga, kau bakalan benar-benar melakukannya, kan?" bisik Harry dan sedetik kemudian aku langsung mencaplok bibirnya.

**-000001 **"Nhn—"

Bahkan jika Harry tidak menginginkannya sekarang, aku tidak mempunyai semacam kekuatan yang bisa membantuku untuk mengendalikan diriku lagi terhadap Harry.

Aku mencubit _nipple _Harry sedangkan yang satunya aku mainkan dengan lidahku. "Harry..._nipple_-mu tegang, _you know_?" aku kembali memainkan lidahku di _nipple_-nya yang memerah sekaligus menegang di saat yang sama, "_Do you like it...? here?"_ Harry langsung menggelinjang dengan desahannya yang membuat otak mesumku semakin berkobar-kobar.

Aku menatap ekspressi Harry bergantian dengan lidahku yang memainkan _nipple_-nya, "Aku ingin tahu...tempat apa saja...yang kau suka, Harry?" tanyaku.

Harry membuka bibir di sela desahannya, **-000001 ** "Aku suka—"

~Kring-Kring

Aku mengemut _nipple _memerah itu, ~Kring-Kring~ , setengah berharap _handphone _Harry segera mati. Siapa sih yang menelpon?

Harry mendorongku, **-000001 ** "_Handphone_-ku, Draco..." bisik Harry membuatku semakin mempermainkan lidahku yang kini berpindah tempat ke lehernya yang jenjang.

**-000001 **"Aku harus—" Harry mendorongku hingga membuatku telungkup di atas kasur, untungnya kasur. "—menjawabnya!" _hell yeah! _Persetan dengan penelpon sialan itu!

**-000001 ** "Halo, Cedric?"

Eh?

"_Harry, apakah kau sudah berada ditengah-tengah permainan _sex-_mu?"_

**-000001 **"Belum, kena—"

Aku langsung bangun sambil mengepalkan tinju, "CEDRIC! _YOU BASTARD_! DASAR SINTING LU!"

**~To Be Continued~**

Aku mengerjakannya di sela-sela jadwal belajarku, karena aku masih UAS.

Ngomong-ngomong aku mengeditnya cuma satu kali, jadi maklum jika ada_ typo _yang aku yakin bertebaran dimana-mana.

Nah, untuk_ Chapter_ ke-dua ini, bagaimana?

_Well—_Hermione dan Ron belum dapat peran, huh?

Eh—sekali lagi aku nerima kritik loh, apalagi yang membangun dibandingkan dengan pujian yang itu-itu terus *ngotot*, Tapi masih mending pujian sih daripada yang enggak review sama sekali *kabur naik sapu terbang*

*balik lagi*

_Well? lanjut atau?_

_Well—? Would you leave me some review my awesome readers? _*cium satu-satu*

** _BerRy_**


	3. Overflow

**"Count Love"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : Humor, Fluff, School Life, Drama, Others!~**

**~Rate : T to M**

**~Chapter : 3/?~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**.**

**Warnings: No MAGIC, OOC, Typo(s), OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

(A/n : Ada reader yang salah paham ama statement gue di Chapter 2, gue nerima pujian kok^^ bukannya enggak suka, cuma jauh lebih suka di kritik dengan saran-saran *deep bow*

Nah, untuk chapter ini aku gak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi kalian bisa tanya-tanya lewat PM *kalo mau*

Dan makasih banyak yang udah Review, Fave, dan Follows FF ini *usap ingus*

Dan maaf juga karena **TELAT** banget update-nya, gue nulis kurang lebih dua hari

Kalian tahu hal apa yang dapat memicu kebahagiaan?

Saat menyelesaikan satu Chapter FF dan siap mem-publish-nya dan saat melihat jumlah reviews yang bertambah^^

Jika kalian Author juga, kalian pasti ngalamin hal yang sama^^

**Jadi penulis menyenangkan loh, tapi susah untuk dijalanin** #korbanIklan

Jadi respon kalian terhadap FF ini merupakan kebahagiaanku, loh.

Would you leave me some review, guys ? ^^b )

**~Just Enjoying~**

**~And HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

**-oOo-**

**Preview**

**-000001 **"Aku harus—" Harry mendorongku hingga membuatku telungkup di atas kasur, untungnya kasur. "—menjawabnya!" _hell yeah! _Persetan dengan penelpon sialan itu!

**-000001 **"Halo, Cedric?"

Eh?

"_Harry, apakah kau sudah berada ditengah-tengah permainan _sex-_mu?"_

**-000001 **"Belum, kena—"

Aku langsung bangun sambil mengepalkan tinju, "CEDRIC! _YOU BASTARD_! DASAR SINTING LU!"

* * *

**~Overflow**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's POV**

Aku tahu kecurigaanku belum membuahkan hasil. Kalian masih ingat Cedric? Yup, pria itu! Pria yang beberapa hari yang lalu menghancurkan momenku bersama Harry. Well—aku rasa dia juga menyukai Harry, itu yang sekarang aku takutkan. Berusaha merebutnya dariku. Lihat keakraban mereka.

**-000001 **"Sungguh? Kau benar-benar ingin memberiku ini, Cedric?" tanya Harry, _see? _Bahkan manik-manik _emerald-_nya benar-benar berbinar cerah, sial!

Cedric tekekeh,** -047297 **"Ah—yeah, dan ngomong-ngomong hobi nenekku sama sepertimu." kata Cedric, aku menunggu kapan angka itu bertambah saat ia berkata hobi neneknya sama dengan Harry—merawat bunga—tapi angka itu tidak bertambah, berarti ia tidak berbohong, well—tumben. Dan persetan dengan hobi yang sama itu, _mum_ juga suka bunga!. **-047297 **"Dan beliau akan membagikannya kepada siapapun yang memiliki hobi sama sepertinya, dan aku—memintanya karena aku bilang, aku memiliki teman yang juga menyukai bunga." Tutur Cedric panjang lebar, _well_—pendekatan yang hebat, kan?

Harry menjulurkan jemari lentiknya ke bunga yang entah apa namanya itu. **-000001 **"Wow—kau tahu? Ini jenis anggrek kupu-kupu dan perlu kau tahu ini sangat langka, woahhh—" Harry menjetikkan jarinya ke kelopak bunga–yang ternyata bernama anggrek kupu-kupu–itu dan kilau manik dimata hijaunya makin berbinar. _Hell!_

"_Cool right_?"

"—yeahhh, tentu saja, Cedric!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat!"

Sial! Si pria cantik itu berhasil membuat Harry-ku terpesona dengan pemberiannya. Bahkan setelah aku memberitahukan bahwa Cedric adalah orang jahat yang tidak patut berdekatan dengan Harry yang inosen.

"_entah—kejujuran atau kebohongan seseorang, tidak akan bedanya kalau kau menghakimi mereka sejak awal, karena...karena hanya angkanya!"_

Itu yang dikatakan Harry, aku menghakimi seseorang dari angkanya? Tidak! Aku yakin kali ini aku benar. _Cedric is not a good person_, Harry! Batinku berteriak.

Tapi aku tidak mau Harry membenciku, jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak membahas tentang angka sialan itu lagi. Dan—

"Oh—Draco! Lihat ini," Harry menarik lenganku saat menyadari kehadiranku yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka berdua dan berdiri bak orang idiot.

Aku menoleh ke Cedric yang kini menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku, **-047297** "Wowww~" seru Cedric _exciting _dengan dirinya sendiri.

—Dan bagaimana pun caranya aku akan tetap bisa 'melihat'-nya, 'kan? Angka-angka sialan itu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menghakimi seseorang dari angka-angka sialan di atas kepala mereka jika angkat itu melebihi batas kewajaran?

Cedric menyeringai ke arahku.**-047297 **"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita memiliki tempat seperti ini dan ini pertama kali aku menginjaknya." Ching~ **-047298**

Sesaat setelah perubahan angka itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Harry yang masih _exciting _dengan bunga itu.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Hey, Harry." Suara itu membuatku berpaling dari aktivitas yang aku kerjakan, membersihkan teras kelasku. Cedric berdiri bersama dengan teman-temannya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Ron si rambut merah menyala dan Hermione? Aku hanya tau mereka berdua, yang lainnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. "Setelah ini, kau mau ikut bersama kami karaoke?" tawar Cedric.

Hmmm, jika dilihat-lihat tidak ada yang salah dengan diri seorang Cedric seperti yang dikatakan Draco. Justru selama ini dia selalu baik padaku. Mungkin saja Draco tidak menyukai Cedric dan menyuruhku menjauhinya. Memang angka berapa sih di atas kepala Cedric?

"_Well_, Harry?"

Aku berjengit, kaget. "A-aku, _No thanks!_"

"Tapi—"

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka karaoke. "Aku tidak suka karaoke, Cedric." Tegasku mengeluarkan pikiran di kepalaku. Aku melanjutkan aktivitasku dan menghiraukan teman-teman Cedric yang sedang berbisik-entah-apa-itu.

"Ced, kenapa kau mengajaknya?"

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau kan tahu kalau dia aneh."

Aku? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan sih? Eh—ngomong-ngomong Anggrek pemberian Cedric sudah diberi makan belum ya? Habis ini aku harus pergi menceknya. Siapa tau malah layu, itu kan bunga lang—

"Oh baiklah Harry, kau tidak menyukai karaoke dan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah kaca itu besok?" rumah kaca? Tentu saja aku mau!

Aku langsung berpaling menghadap Cedric, "Ten—"

"Tidak bisa! Kami sudah ada janji." Janji? Aku menoleh ke arah Draco.

**End of Harry's POV**

**.**

**Draco's POV **

Beruntung aku datang di saat yang tepat, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Harry sudah di ajak macam-macam oleh Cedric-pria-cantik-dan-brengsek-ini. Aku sedikit berharap Harry tidak berkata apa-apa soal janji yang baru kubuat barusan.

Cedric mendengus ke arahku.** -047321** "Pirang brengsek!" gerutunya membuatku menoleh tepat di matanya yang memicing.

Aku melototkan mataku, "Apa kau bilang?" dengusku berapi-api.

Cedric menatapku dengan manik terbakar, woah—aku berhasil menyulut amarahnya. "_Let's go guys_," ucap Cedric sok memimpin. Kacung-kacungnya yang aku tahu Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny atau-siapapun-itu baru melangkah dan menghentikan langkahnya saat aku—

"Ayo, Harry. Kita pergi dari sini," aku menarik lengan Harry setelah sebelumnya menaruh–melempar– sapu yang di pegang Harry barusan.

Cedric menatapku,** -047321** "Wahhh—aku berharap mereka cepat-cepat pacaran," Ching~ -**047322**

Aku mendesis ke arahnya dan kembali menarik lengan Harry.

* * *

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku di lengan Harry dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, Harry? Dia bisa saja menipumu!" ucapku berapi-api masih menatap kilau hijau yang menatapku dengan pandangan kosong itu.

Harry membuka mulutnya, **-000001** "Dia cuma mengajakku! D-dan itu bukan berarti aku ingin dekat dengan Cedric atau apapun itu." Tutur Harry, tapi kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Dia seolah-olah, maksudku mungkinkah dia tertarik dengan Cedric?

Aku memicingkan mataku, "Bagaimana kalau dia menawarkanmu bunga jenis Lavender yang terletak di rumahnya?" tanyaku berusaha memancing Harry dan aku tidak yakin apakah ada bunga lavender atau tidak ada yang pasti aku hanya ingat pengharum kamarku, berarti seharusnya ada kan?

Mata Harry berbinar-binar cerah. **-000001** "Lavender?" gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Aku terlonjak kaget, "_See? See_? Kelihatan sekali kalau kau sangat ingin pergi ke rumahnya!" ini berbahaya!

Sementara aku memicingkan mata sambil menatap Harry, Harry masih menerawang sambil menggumamkan 'lavender' sesekali.

Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak, **-000001 **"Aku harus pergi memeriksa anggrek itu, ayo Draco!" Harry menyeret lenganku dan kata 'lavender' tidak juga berhenti ia gumamkan.

* * *

Aku duduk termenung sementara Harry menatap anggrek pemberian Cedric dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar cerah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Cedric ada yang aku bingungkan dengan Cedric itu, kenapa dia harus berbohong kalau dia baru pertama kali memasuki rumah kaca ini? Berarti dia sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya? Dan apa maksudnya memberikan Harry bunga anggrek yang sekarang ditatap dengan intens oleh Harry?

**-000001 **"Ahhh…_so pretty_," gumam Harry yang terdengar olehku.

Aku berdeham, "Uhm, Harry?" panggilku.

**-000001 **"Hm?" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga itu.

Aku mendengus, "Aku pikir lebih baik kau mengembalikan bunga itu ke Cedric." Ucapku mantap.

Harry langsung membalikkan wajahnya, kaget** -000001 **"Eh?"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan berdeham. "Harry, sejak dia memberimu bunga itu, kau tidak berfikir kalau dia bakal minta imbalan?" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan itu, pupil mata Harry langsung mengecil dan kemudian menunduk.

**-000001 **"Aku benar-benar menginginkan bunga ini, sungguh. Dan aku tidak mau mengembalikannya." Untuk sekarang ini aku berharap angka Harry bertambah, mataku masih menatap angka itu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, fuhhhh.

Kenapa dia suka sekali diberi benda yang sesimpel itu? Mungkin aku juga harus memberinya bunga. Aku mengangkat dagu Harry menuntutnya untuk menatapku, mataku memicing, "Kau tahu apa artinya kalau seseorang memberikan sesuatu?" Harry menggeleng, aku menatap _emerald _itu dengan tatapan sedikit mengintimidasi, "_I really want him to like me_! Itu yang dia inginkan." Tegasku dan setengah berharap Harry tidak bisa melihat angka-angka di kepalaku. "Dan terlebih dia yang memberikan bunga!" ucapku sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaraku. "Kalau kau mengikuti alur yang dia inginkan, siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Harry." Ucapku lembut, Harry menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepatunya sendiri.

**-000001 **"A–aku pikir, kaulah satu-satunya yang akan melakukan hal itu, Draco" Jleb!

"Ah _well_—a-aku maksudku—" aku berdiri, "Sudah aku katakan beberapa kali kalau ada yang salah dengannya, Harry!" ucapku sedikit berteriak tidak setuju dengan tuduhannya.

**-000001 **"Kau berfikir terlalu banyak, Draco." Ucap Harry datar. Berfikir terlalu banyak? Aku beberapa kali menemukan Cedric berbohong tepat di depanku saat membahas tentangmu, Harry! Batinku berteriak.

"A–aku pikir, k–kau mengerti, Harry." Ucapku sedikit kecewa dengan reaksinya.

**-000001 **"Aku mengerti, Draco. Kekuatan yang kau punya, aku mengerti dan aku percaya." Harry menutup wajahnya yang aku kira mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, sensitif sekali. **-000001 **"Aku jadi berharap bisa melihat angka-angka sepertimu sehingga aku bisa mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan." Harry mengusap hingusnya. **-000001 **"Tapi bagiku yang tidak bisa melihatnya," Harry menoleh ke arahku dan memperlihatkan matanya yang banjir "Bahkan kalau aku ingin mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa? Entah apa yang kau katakan benar atau salah, aku tidak mempunyai cara bagaimana mempercayai apa yang kau katakan, Draco." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, Harry langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari dengan sesenggukan.

_Knock_!  
Crashhh!

Bunga pemberian Cedric terjatuh karena tidak sengaja tersantuk kaki Harry saat berlari.

Hmmm, sudah berapa kali kami berargumen tentang masalah ini? Dan kenapa Harry tidak juga mengerti kalau sepenuhnya aku khawatir padanya?

Mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan saat berfikir bahwa pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Harry adalah takdir atau apalah itu. Memikirkan hal yang seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa, karena pada akhirnya hanya akulah satu-satunya yang tinggal di 'dunia'ku sendiri. Tidak perduli sudah beberapa kali aku meyakinkan seseorang karena kemampuan yang aku punya, tetap saja aku akan sendiri pada akhirnya.

Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam berusaha mengontrol emosi yang sudah memuncak di kepalaku.

**End Draco's POV**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Harry berjalan sambil menengadahkan kepala dengan pandangan kosong, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang berfikir.

"A–apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berkelahi lagi dengan Draco, fuhhh–" gumam Harry pelan sambil berjalan tersaruk-saruk dengan ekspresi yang… tidak sehat?

"Harry."

Mendengar suara itu, Harry langsung menoleh. "Eh?"

Harry menatap Cedric yang kini berada di depannya. Sedikit heran bagaimana bisa Cedric menemukannya disini.

"B–bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Hei, dengar," Cedric mendekat ke arah Harry, "Aku mempunyai beberapa bunga yang aku menangkan dari beberapa pertandingan tadi. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membaginya denganmu, jadi kau mau ikut denganku? Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

* * *

**Authors's POV**

Setelah kepergian Harry yang tiba-tiba itu–dan Draco sama sekali tidak berniat mengejarnya– remaja bersurui pirang itu segera menunduk dan berniat untuk membersihkan bunga pemberian Cedric yang kelihatan mahal dengan posisi yang berhamburan.

"Mungkin Harry tidak menyadari kalau bunga kesayangannya terjatuh saat ia berlari tadi." Gumam Draco sambil menggenggam tanah yang berserakan di lantai. "_What is this_?" Tanya Draco saat menemukan benda kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan antena yang lumayan panjang di atasnya. Bentuknya agak menyurupai—

"_Don't tell me, this is a spy equipment?_" Tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri, Draco terperanjat saat menyadari bahwa yang ia pegang sekarang adalah peralatan mata-mata, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia segera berlari keluar dari rumah kaca yang kini terlihat berantakan itu.

* * *

"Errr—Cedric?" panggil Harry dengan wajah polosnya.

Cedric menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Cedric mendengus, "_Not really,_ Harry_._"

Harry memamerkan senyum manisnya yang seketika itu juga membuat Cedric agak berjengit dari tempat duduknya sementara tangannya langsung berhenti menekan _keyboard _komputernya. "Jadi, kenapa kau mengikat tanganku?" Tanya Harry polos.

Cedric memandang wajah polos Harry, "Aku hanya merasa diganggu olehmu." Jawab Cedric dan kembali menatap layar komputernya.

Harry tersentak dengan matanya yang membulat, "Eh?"

Cedric kembali menoleh, "_Because you are so cute_, dan jika aku harus berbicara blak-blakan sepertimu, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Cedric yang direspon Harry dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi –kenapa tanganku masih diikat kalau begitu?–.

Aku jadi semakin bernafsu dengan seberapa polosnya dirimu, Harry. Batin Cedric dengan seringai mesumnya.

Cedric beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kamera di atas meja, "Saat aku berbicara denganmu, kejujuranmu yang sangat polos itu membuatku agak risih. Tapi dengan cepat aku tersadar bahwa tingkahmu itu sangat menggemaskan." Cedric berjalan ke arah Harry yang terikat dan duduk dengan ekspresi agak tercengang di atas kasur Cedric.

Cedric menyeringai, "Maaf tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menyukaimu kan? Dan…" Cedric menyalakan kameranya dan mengarahkannya ke Harry, "Aku jadi berfikir apakah aku bisa merekammu dengan tanganku sendiri? _And now? I get it!_ dan perlu kau tahu, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu." Tutur Cedric lagi-lagi membuat Harry tercengang, beruntung Cedric mempunyai semacam kemampuan untuk tidak langsung 'menyerang' korban, well—Harry sangat menggemaskan.

Cedric merekam Harry dan mengarahkan ke mukanya yang berlagak bingung dengan tampang inosen, "Aku sudah lama berfikir, aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika aku menyembunyikan kamera di rumah kaca itu." Cedric menurunkan kameranya dan menatap Harry, "Tapi aku lupa dimana menaruh kamera itu, jadi aku harus mencarinya dan membuat tanamanmu hancur."

Mata Harry membelalak, "_Sorry about that." _pinta Cedric, tulus.

Harry menelan ludahnya, "Kamera? Jadi kaulah orang yang menghancurkan tanamanku?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Itulah kenapa aku minta maaf, Harry." Ungkap Cedric sedikit melembutkan nada suaranya.

Cedric kembali berjalan ke arah Harry menaiki kasur dan duduk tepat di depan Harry. Wajah Cedric perlahan mendekat ke wajah Harry–yang masih membelalak–dengan kamera yang Cedric pegang ditangannya sengaja di arahkan _close-up_ ke muka Harry, "Karena aku melupakan dimana menaruh kamera itu, aku jadi menemukan satu hal yang sangat menarik di rumah kaca itu." Ungkap Cedric dengan senyum mesumnya.

Cedric memperlebar senyumannya yang berubah menjadi seringai mesum, "Melihatmu, Harry… _getting sucked off by_... Draco Malfoy."

Cedric mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Harry–yang kini membelalak dengan pipi merah– kemudian memamerkan deretan giginya. "_Seeing you get sucked off by your friend_…ah atau bahkan pacarmu?" Harry menggeleng yang dibalas seringai mesum yang semakin lebar oleh Cedric. "_Was… really Hot_." Lanjut Cedric sambil menjilat bibir atasnya.

"A-apa?" sentak Harry.

"Ahhh…Harry, _let me suck you off once too_." Pinta Cedric membuat Harry sedikit berjengit dan memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang yang sudah mentok di sandaran kasur. Cedric kembali menyeringai. "Aku akan mengambil _capture_ yang tepat," ucap Cedric sambil memperbaiki posisi kamera ditangannya.

"_Stop it_!" gerutu Harry sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan mimik polos.

"Kau tidak masalah kan kalau aku juga ingin melakukannya? Draco temanmu, aku juga, jadi apa bedanya?" Tanya Cedri sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Harry dengan kata-katanya padahal jemarinya sudah memegang resleting Harry yang terekspos dengan posisi mengangkang.

"_Let me suck you off_, Harry." Cedric menarik turun resleting Harry.

Kembali Harry tersentak. "_No way_ Cedric, _please_! Dracooooo."

"Tidak! Dia tidak di sini." Cedric sudah sampai di bagian underwear Harry, tinggal selangkah menuju tempat dimana ia juga akan mendengarkan desahan Harry yang eksotis.

Cedric menjilat bibir atasnya sementara Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. "Dracooo, hiks!"

Slam!

"Hey! Diggory! Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!"

"Dia terus memaksaku dan bahkan hampir saja mencolok mataku jika aku tidak memberitahu di mana letak rumahmu." Ucap rambut merah yang bernama, Ron.

Pria blonde itu menatap Ron tajam membuat Ron sedikit ciut. "_Cedric, is this spy equipment_?" Tanya pria blonde itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya di depan pintu.

Draco–pria blonde itu–meneguk ludahnya. "Ops! Kau sedang ada urusan ya? _Sorry._"

"_What—are you doing there_?" Tanya Ron sedikit mengintip saat Draco perlahan menutup pintu Cedric.

"Cepatlah selesai, aku akan menunggumu di lantai bawah." Seru Draco bersiap-siap menuruni tangga tapi tangan Ron mencengkram lengannya.

Mata Ron tidak berani menatap Draco yang menatapnya tajam–lagi–. "B-bukankah itu Harry Potter?" Tanya Ron agak sedikit terbata.

"Maksudmu pria yang bersama Cedric?" Tanya Draco sedikit terkejut.

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung, "Kau yakin?" sekali lagi Ron mengangguk tapi kemudian menggeleng membuat Draco memicingkan matanya.

Draco mendengus dan berniat menggundul rambut Ron kalau saja Ron berbohong padanya. Draco berlari ke arah pintu Cedric dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Slam!

"D–dra–co?" isak Harry dan agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Draco–lagi–tadinya Harry berfikir kalau Draco tidak–mau–tau apa yang terjadi dengannya, makanya ia agak enggan bersuara.

"Harry Potter!_ What the hell are you doing here?_

* * *

Draco melajukan langkah kakinya sementara Harry masih terisak di belakangnya. Well—nasib Cedric mungkin agak mengenaskan. Dia telah diikat oleh Draco di tepi ranjangnya sendiri dalam keadaan telanjang dan kebetulan Draco menemukan tongkat _baseball_ hingga ia memaksa Cedric mengemut tongkat itu atau Draco akan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang pantatnya. Dan–karena Ron sudah berbaik hati memberitahukan letak rumah dan yang terpenting memberitahukannya bahwa Cedric ingin berbuat mesum dengan Harry–Draco agak ragu apakah matanya agak minus sehingga tidak melihat Harry yang dalam keadaan memohon–, maka Draco membebaskan Ron untuk segera pergi dari rumah Cedric atau ia akan memaksa Ron untuk menggantikan posisi Harry, meskipun jujur saja Draco agak muak dengan teman-teman Cedric.

Dan—tentang kamera itu, Draco sudah membereskannya–menghapus video Harry disana– dan berganti menyuting Cedric dalam keadaan telanjang dan mengemut tongkat _baseball_. _Such interesting isn't_?

"U…ughh." Harry terisak lagi meskipun sudah diacuhkan oleh Draco dari tadi yang masih melangkah di depannya, "Maaf. Aku tidak akan gegabah lagi. Aku tahu kau khawatir padaku, Draco. Tapi sungguh, aku ti–tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi padaku." Ucap Harry agak sedikit terbata.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. "No!" sergah Draco membuat Harry tersentak. "Jika saja aku bisa jauh lebih berhati-hati dan tidak melakukannya di tempat umum, denganmu…" Draco membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Harry, "…mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi, maafkan aku, Harry." Draco menarik tengkuk Harry dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh Harry kemudian memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Draco sambil menghirup aroma vanila yang menyeruak di tubuh Harry. "Bahkan jika itu bukan, Cedric... tidak peduli siapapun, aku tidak ingin mereka menyentuhmu." Draco menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Harry mesenyap wangi tubuh pria yang kini matanya berkaca-kaca itu, "Karena…karena kau hanya milikku."

Harry mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali terisak pelan, "Tidak ada seorang pun…" Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Harry, "…yang dapat membuatku nyaman seperti apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku Harry." Draco mengusap pipi Harry yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

Draco mengusap air mata Harry. "Kau yang tidak mudah untuk berbohong. Dan aku yang dapat dengan mudah melihatnya, bukankah kita pasangan yang cocok?" Tanya Draco membuat pipi Harry semakin memerah.

Harry menatap Draco intens, "Aku ingin membagi duniaku, dengan dunia yang hanya bisa kau lihat." Harry memindahkan tangannya ke dada Draco, "Jika kita bersatu, aku akan dapat dengan mudah mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Itulah kenapa aku percaya padamu, Draco." Harry memindahkan tangannya dan mencengkeram kerah baju Draco kemudian membawa bibir Draco ke bibirnya, ,mengecupnya singkat tapi cukup membuat jantung Draco melengos.

**End Author's POV**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Harry?"

**-000001 **"Uh…" Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku menautkan jari-jariku di jemari Harry dan perlahan menuju bibirnya yang terbuka dengan eksotis. Aku mengecup bibirnya sementara bagian bawahku perlahan bekerja untuk menyatukan tubuh kami.

**-000001 **"K-kiss me…Ah…"

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi dengan aku dan Harry…ketika kami berdua menjadi… **satu**?

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well?—jangan kaget, mereka belum ngapa-ngapain.

Di _chapter_ selanjutkan gue kasih Rate **M++** kalau kalian mau :) *tergantung minat Reviewers juga sih* hehe

Jadi setuju kalau gue kasih **Rate M++** apa kagak di Chapter 4?

Nah? _What do you think guys?_

Gue harap kalian gak pelit review ya, *di-_Sectum Sempra_*

Sekali lagi,

**Jadi author menyenangkan tapi susah buat dijalanin** XD

LOL

_**So, **__**Would you leave me some review, guys**_ _**?**_

_**_BeRry_**_


	4. Contagious

**"Count Love"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : Humor, Fluff, School Life, Drama****,**** Others!~**

**~Rate : T to M**

**~Chapter : ****4****/?~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**~Disclaimer : Count Love (based on comic)~**

**Translator and Author : Randy a.k.a _BerRy_**

**.**

**Warnings: No MAGIC, OOC, Typo(s), OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

(**A/n** : Ah, maaf sekali, _update_-nya telat banget. Dan sekali _update_ hampir seluruh plot terisi dengan adegan _Rated-M_ *ngakak*. Aku menuruti permintaan kalian semua, yang mau dikasih Rated-M dan aku sudah membuatnya. Dan perlu kalian tau selama gue mengetik FF ini dan merangkai-kata kata yang benar-benar bikin gue gemeteran. Gue masih polos. Gue masih polos. Otak gue teriak kek gitu mulu, _lol._

Gue nulisnya satu minggu T_T *mungkin lebih* Rated-M nya yang aku harap feel-nya udah dapat^^

Yaudah gak banyak bacot, silahkan dibaca^^

Jangan lupa _**review**_ ya :* …

*civok satu-satu*)

* * *

**~Just Enjoying~**

**~And HAPPY READING GUYS^^~**

**-oOo-**

* * *

**Preview**

**Draco's POV**

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Harry?"

**-000001 **"Uh…" Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku menautkan jari-jariku di jemari Harry dan perlahan menuju bibirnya yang terbuka dengan eksotis. Aku mengecup bibirnya sementara bagian bawahku perlahan bekerja untuk menyatukan tubuh kami.

**-000001 **"K-kiss me…Ah…"

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi dengan aku dan Harry…ketika kami menjadi… satu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Contagious~**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"nhh…nhh…" sensasi lenguhan Harry membuat Draco kelabakan. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengecup, melumat, menjilat, bahkan menggigit lembut bibir ceri seorang Harry Potter yang kini membengkak mengerikan—tapi sexy disaat yang sama.

"mmmhh…" Draco menekan tengkuk Harry memperdalam ciuman—lumatan mereka. Tidak diperdulikannya tangan Harry yang menekan dadanya untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Harry untuk menarik nafas—paling tidak lima detik.

Saat ia mulai menyadari wajah Harry yang menggelepar menuntut oksigen, Draco melepaskan bibirnya. Saliva keduanya yang sudah tercampur membentuk benang tipis diantara mereka—yang juga enggan terputus.

Dada Harry naik turun menarik nafas untuk melepaskan tali yang sempat menghimpit paru-parunya. Sambil sesekali melenguh—mendesah menikmati kecupan-kecupan Draco yang kini beralih ke leher jenjangnya—memberikan tanda bahwa Harry Potter milik Draco Malfoy.

'_Kenapa setiap kali bibir Draco menyentuh kulitku, aku merasa seperti tersengat?'_

Kepala Harry beralih ke kiri dan ke kanan menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar di permukaan kulit lehernya. Matanya terpejam, dan menikmati sensasi yang memabukkan itu. Saat ia tidak merasakan bibir Draco—yang basah—di sekitar lehernya, dengan sedikit kecewa ia membuka matanya dan menatap Draco yang seperti sedang… berfikir?

Jemari Draco menjalar ke pipi Harry, mengusapnya, lembut. "Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, Harry." Harry mengernyit heran, _kenapa jadi seperti ini?_ Ia bertanya-tanya, "Kalau aku meneruskannya, bukannya aku malah mengambil keuntungan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Cedric? _Don't you think?_" Tatapan mereka masih bertaut dan sudah sepuluh detik yang lalu Harry tidak berkedip sama sekali, ia tenggelam di lautan perak yang berhasil mendobrak permukaan hatinya hingga tenggelam—tepat di dasar yang paling dalam.

Harry menggenggam jemari Draco yang masih mengelus pipinya, membawa tangan Draco ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tatapan Harry memohon,"_Do it!_"

Bola mata Draco membelalak, "Hah?"

Harry menekan tangan Draco di selangkangannya, "_Just do it_!"

"…"

Harry menekan tangan Draco, hingga ia mengaduh—kesakitan, "_I'm Hard!_" sentak Harry sedikit memaksa.

Draco mengedip—setelah tiga puluh detik yang lalu ia masih membelalak—, "Kau yakin, Harry?" tanya Draco kikuk dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang sedikit…mengangetkan.

Tatapan Harry memelas, "_You don't want me?_" bisik Harry dengan suara paraunya. Sedetik kemudian Draco mengecup bibir Harry yang bergetar dan melumatnya dalam sekali lahap.

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Harry?"

"Uh…" Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Draco menautkan jari-jarinya di jemari Harry dan perlahan menuju bibir Harry yang terbuka dengan eksotis. Draco mengecup bibir Harry sementara bagian bawah Draco perlahan bekerja untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"K-kiss me…Ah…" lenguh Harry dan sedetik kemudian Draco mengecup bibir Harry.

Dalam sekali hentakan—

"Nghhh…AHH—"

—tubuh keduanya hampir menyatu.

"Harry…" Lirih Draco—sedikit tersiksa. Draco menyadari hal itu, Harry menahan nafasnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan. "Harry…tatap mataku!" dengan sedikit meringis Harry membuka matanya dan menatap kilau perak Draco yang teduh dengan tatapan hangatnya. "Jangan menahannya, desahanmu." Harry mengangguk, "Dan beritahukan aku kalau sakit."

Plak!

Harry menabok kepala Draco.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja sakit! Ini pertama kalinya ada benda asing yang lumayan besar—" Draco tersenyum diam-diam, "memasuki tubuhku." Kilau emerald Harry menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Draco sedikit bersalah.

Draco menatap bagian bawahnya, darah. "Darah." Gumam Draco pelan dan kembali menatap emerald Harry, "Aku menyakitimu, Harry." Harry menggeleng keras.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya." Lirih Harry.

Harry mengangguk.

Hentakan kedua berhasil membuat Harry meneriakkan nama Draco dengan lantang. Seprei Draco berada di dalam genggaman tangan Harry yang berkeringat.

Dan Hentakan ketiga—dengan teriakan Harry yang membuat Draco dengan greget memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Harry untuk meredakan teriakan kekasihnya—membuat tubuh mereka menyatu…dengan sempurna.

Sementara bagian bawah Draco menjebol ke-_virgin_-an _sweet hole _Harry, Draco mulai melumat dan mengajak lidah Harry untuk berlomba dengan lidahnya sendiri—untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan karena bendanya yang besar—sekali lagi Draco tersenyum.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat Harry detik itu juga menarik tengkuk Draco dan mengecup pelan bibir Draco. "_Move it_." Pinta Harry tepat di depan bibir Draco.

Dengan perlahan Draco mulai memompa tubuhnya dan berusaha memberikan ransangan ke tubuh Harry—untuk mengalihkan Harry dari rasa sakit—dengan mengecup bagian-bagian tubuh Harry yang sensitif.

"Nhhh…" lenguh Harry saat Draco berhasil menyentuh _sweet spot_-nya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat melebur menjadi satu seiring permainan mereka yang mulai liar.

"_Call my name,_ Harry."

Dan detik-detik berikutnya bibir Harry yang membengkak dengan lucu mendesahkan, "Draco ah~" untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan di saat yang sama.

Sementara itu Draco tidak henti-hentinya mempermainkan bibirnya di tubuh Harry, mengecup, melumat, menjilat, dan menggigit setiap senti tubuh Harry yang bisa dijamahnya. Tubuh Harry menggeliat kesana-kemari saat Draco berkali-kali menyentuh _sweet spot_ dan mulai menghiraukan rasa sakit yang masih mengikat di dinding rektumnya.

"Kau mau mengubah posisi?" tanya Draco—dengan genjotan pelannya. Harry mengangguk pasrah.

Draco menurunkan kedua kaki Harry di bahunya, dan mulai melepaskan tubuhnya dari dalam Harry.

Plop

Draco mengeluarkan juniornya yang sedikit berlumuran darah dari dalam tubuh Harry. Dan mulai memberikan posisi yang tepat untuk Harry, menungging—_doggy style_.

Dengan junior yang sedikit berlumuran Darah, Draco mengarahkan juniornya kembali ke lubang Harry yang berkedut, dan—

Blesss

—junior Draco merembes masuk dengan sukses. Draco mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan bibir yang mengecup punggung Harry dan sesekali melumat leher jenjang Harry yang kini mengerikan dengan bercak-bercak biru keunguan.

"Nhhgghh…Draco…ahhh~" Harry tidak hentinya mendesah nikmat seiring genjotan Draco yang semakin membuatnya kelabakan mencari yang mana rasa nikmat dan rasa sakit saat junior Draco menggesek dinding rektumnya di saat yang sama dan sesekali mengenai _sweet spot_-nya.

"Nhhh—Dra…co…" panggil Harry.

"hm?" gumam Draco singkat tanpa mengurangi tempo genjotannya.

"A-aku…cap…hek…posisi…seperti…nhhh…ahhh…ini."

Mendengar itu, Draco langsung mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengubah posisi Harry kembali seperti semula. Semuanya selesai dalam sepuluh detik—dan lima belas detik dengan Junior Draco yang kembali sukses menjebol lubang Harry.

"Nghhh~"

Mereka bercinta hampir empat puluh menit dan sepuluh detik kemudian Draco berteriak, "I wanna cum. I wanna cum. Cum…Harryyyy… ahhhh~" Junior Draco berkedut-kedut didalam tubuh Harry membuat Harry terangsang dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya dan detik berikutnya ia meneriakkan nama Draco dan menggelepar-gelepar memukul dada Draco—pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

**.**

"_I love you, Harry! You are the only one._" Bisik Draco menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas menapaki mimpi—yang Draco yakin pasti…indah.

Draco mengecup kening Harry. Lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Nghhhh~" aku menggeliat dan berusaha untuk bangun. Sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali membuka mata— aku tidak melihat lukisan bunga lili di langit-langit kamar…ku?

Kamarku?

Aku menoleh ke arah Draco yang masih terlelap, apa aku benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku di rumah Draco?

Dan, kami beneran bercinta kan?

Aku mengambil posisi duduk dan bergerak untuk membangunkan Draco yang terlelap.

"Ahhh~" aku meringis, bagian bawahku sakit sekali. Aku membawa tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, berarti kami benar-benar bercin—

Darah?

_Butt_-ku berdarah!

Dengan sedikit panik aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Draco, "Bangun Draco! Bangun!"

"Nghhh~"

Draco menggeliat dan membuatku berteriak, "Kamar mandinya berada dimana?"

Eh?

**-HHHHH** "Apa yang kau katakan, Harry?" Draco mengucek-ngucek matanya menatapku yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

**-HHHHH** "ck! Ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah membangunkanku…hoaaammm…dan aku senang sekali hari ini hari minggu."

**-H**

Huruf itu terpampang jelas di atas kepala Draco!

Dan apa artinya itu?

"Harry?"

Aku berkedip seteleh sekian detik. Aku langsung melompat dan menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian bawahku yang menusuk-nusuk. "Aku pulang!" tangkasku dan langsung memakai pakaianku dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kau pikir apa itu?

Aku meraih ranselku dan berlari keluar dari rumah Draco menghiraukan teriakannya.

"TUNGGU, HARRYYY…"

Blam!

Aku menutup pintu dengan sempurna dan berlari terseok-seok menuruni tangga—dengan meringis, sial! Draco membuatku seperti ini—sambil bertanya-tanya apa itu—yang di atas kepala Draco.

Saat aku berada di tangga terakhir aku hampir menabrak ibu Draco yang membawa buah.

**-108650** "Ah, kau pasti Harry Potter. Temannya Draco kan? Draco banyak bercerita tentangmu, Harry. Dan Ahhh—maaf _son_, aku tidak membawakanmu minum tadi malam." Ibu dan anak sama saja, cerewet!

Aku tersenyum, setelahnya ibu Draco langsung pergi menuju dapur, mungkin?

Aku menggeram saat menyadari Draco sudah menuruni tangga. Dan aku sudah bersiap-siap lari—

"Tunggu, Harry!" teriak Draco membuatku menoleh ke belakang, "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Dan—aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku menggeleng—dan berusaha mengabaikan kepala Draco yang menjadi alasanku untuk cepat-cepat pergi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sergahku dan entah kenapa Draco malah mematung dan menatapku penuh selidik.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, aku segera berlari—dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di bagian bawahku—meninggalkan Draco.

**.**

**.**

**Draco's POV**

Apa itu?

Barusan di atas kepala Harry?

Kemana angka **-000001 **di atas kepalanya?

Dan kenapa malah terganti menjadi

**-DDDDDD**

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Aku menunduk sambil memeluk lututku. Aku berada di _halte_, menunggu.

Ini gila! Dan seharusnya seperti itu…

Aku bisa melihat angka-angka yang

—memusingkan itu,

berada di atas kepala orang-orang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan baru sepersekian detik aku sudah pusing menatap angka-angka yang memusingkan itu.

Ini gila!

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan menuju toilet—perutku mulas. Sesekali aku menatap angka-angka di atas kepala orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku, dan mengalihkan pandangan saat orang-orang yang aku tatap memandangku aneh.

Draco bilang enam digit angka yang berada di atas kepala orang-orang merupakan seberapa banyak mereka berbohong semasa hidupnya.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang berantakan,

Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihatnya sekarang? Apa karena aku dan Draco

—_had sex_?

Aku keluar dari bilik toilet, melangkah sambil tetap memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

Jangan bilang kemampuannya terbagi denganku juga.

_No way!_

Dan seingatku jika aku tidak ragu Draco mengeluarkan cairan tubuhnya di dalam tubuhku.

Apakah itu mungkin?

Bruk!

"S-sorry." Gumamku pelan sambil menunduk, aku baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"_That's hurt! Watch your steps!_"

Huh?

Aku menatap di sekelilingku—orang-orang yang berada di toilet—dan entah kenapa aku harus bersedih atau apa.

Aku tidak bisa melihat angka-angka itu lagi!

Aku mengerjabkan mataku, dan menatap kepala orang-orang —yang tetap saja memandangku aneh—setengah berharap angka-angka itu tidak muncul lagi.

Sebelum aku memasuki toilet aku masih bisa melihatnya kok, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bisa lagi?

Selama menuju rumah Draco pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berdiri mematung.

Draco yang melihatku datang langsung menghampiriku setelah sebelumnya meneriakkan namaku—dengan lantang.

Draco menangkup pipiku, "Kau darimana saja? Kau juga mematikan ponselmu!" aku menunduk tidak menyangka kalau Draco sekhawatir ini terhadapku.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku menahan tangis.

Draco memelukku, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir, apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengangguk, "Kau bahkan berjalan terasaruk-saruk." Aku terkekeh.

Apakah aku harus memberitahunya tentang hal aneh yang barusan aku alami?

Draco melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf. Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Dia ini bicara apa sih? Aku mengerutkan keningku, dan hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi pertanyaan Draco.

Aku masih berfikir, apakah aku harus memberitahunya? Tapi aku tidak punya bukti sama sekali tentang aku mendapatkan kemampuannya itu. Dan jika aku salah, maka itu akan berakhir menjadi sebuah kebohongan.

Dan aku **tidak mau** berbohong.

Paling tidak aku harus bertanya, "Um…" aku menengadah, ragu. Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bilang kau bisa melihat angka kebohongan yang dilakukan seseorang selama hidupnya 'kan?"

Draco menatapku heran tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Um…yeah!"

Aku berdeham, "Apa kau pernah melihat angka yang aneh atau bahkan huruf di atas kepala seseorang?" aku sedikit memanipulasi pertanyaanku.

**Draco's POV**

"Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang tanpa angka di atas kepalanya atau bahkan huruf di atas kepala seseorang?" tanya Harry membuatku menatap angka yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Dan kenapa huruf 'D' itu menghilang?

Angkanya kembali menjadi **-000001**

"Pernah! Dan itu diriku sendiri." Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dengan deheman, "Saat aku melihat ke cermin, aku tidak melihat apapun. Pada dasarnya, kau tidak bisa melihat angkamu sendiri."

**Harry's POV**

Tidak bisa melihat angkamu sendiri.

Itu salah! Karena aku melihat huruf 'H' di atas kepala Draco.

Menurutku, orang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat angka-angka itu tidak bisa saling melihat angka satu sama lain. Dan itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat angka Draco, karena Draco juga mempunyai kemampuan yang sama denganku! Itulah mengapa diatas kepalanya tercetak huruf **'H'**. Dan apa **'H'** itu? Apakah Draco juga melihat huruf yang sama seperti denganku?

Dan itu berarti kemampuan Draco…

—_Contagious!_

Aku memekik. Dan berusaha acuh saat menyadari Draco sedikit terperanjat.

Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya dan bisa dikatakan aku 'sembuh'. Dan jika Draco mendapatkan kekuatan ini dari orang lain—seperti aku yang tertular oleh Draco—jadi Draco bisa di'sembuh'kan?

Jadi dia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tanpa bisa lagi melihat angka-angka di atas kepala seseorang—yang sangat memusingkan itu?

Kau bisa disembuhkan, Draco! Pekikku dalam hati.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, Tidak! Tidak! Tidak sampai aku mempunyai cukup bukti bahwa Draco benar-benar bisa disembuhkan.

Tapi jika aku—jadi Draco dan aku sudah merasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu—menjalani kehidupan sepertinya, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup barang sehari. Kau pasti cukup pusing menatap angka-angka mengerikan di atas kepala seseorang. Dan kebohongan-kebohongan yang mereka katakan dan kau sadar bahwa kau bisa mengetahuinya, bahwa mereka bebohong terhadapmu.

Tapi, Draco sudah lama dengan hal ini. Dan aku benar-benar ingin membantunya untuk bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan yang jauh lebih normal lagi. Tanpa angka-angka mengerikan itu.

Draco tertular oleh orang lain kan? Dan aku tertular oleh Draco karena kami melakukan—

Aku terisak.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Aku menatapnya dengan bibir yang sumringah, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Menyakitkan. "Kau pernah bercinta dengan orang lain'kan?" sial! Tubuhku menghianatiku.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja!" bentak Draco, aku semakin terisak.

"K-Kau cukup…hiks… menjawabnya! Ini penting sekali!"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan jika aku membertahumu?"

"A-aku tidak bisa…memberitahumu sekarang."

**Draco's POV**

"Kau pernah bercinta dengan orang lain'kan?"

Aku terperanjat. "A-apa? Yang benar saja!" gertakku. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"K-Kau cukup…hiks… menjawabnya! Ini penting sekali!"

Penting sekali?

Aku menatap Harry dengan berusaha menyelidik, "Dan apa yang kau lakukan jika aku membertahumu?" tanyaku balik.

Jangan bilang dia sedang curiga denganku? Atau, atau—dia sedang mengujiku? Menurutmu?

"A-aku tidak bisa…memberitahumu sekarang." Elak Harry. Hah! Yang benar saja!

Aku tahu! Aku tahu!

Mataku memicing.

_Was there something weird about how we did 'it' last night?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"_I love you, Harry! You are the only one._"

Aku menopang daguku, aku sangat bahagia saat Draco mengatakan hal itu. Meskipun aku berpura-pura tertidur, tapi itu berarti Draco benar-benar mencintaiku 'kan?

Kurasakan darah terpompa lebih cepat ke bagian pipiku.

Ah tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Aku tidak seharusnya pusing akan hal ini, tapi tentang dimana Draco mendapatkan kemampuan itu. Jika aku menemukannya, maka aku bisa tahu kenapa bisa aku sembuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau ternyata sangat_ freak_ terhadap Biologi, ya?"

Suara itu!

Cedric!

Aku segera berdiri dan berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan geram. "Kalau kau kesini untuk menghancurkan tanamanku, sebaiknya kau keluar!" gertakku dengan kaki gemetar.

**Author's POV**

Cedric terkekeh, "Tidak usah takut seperti itu, Harry."

_**~Flash Back**_

_**Draco's POV**_

_-__**0473**__**72 **__"Aku tidak tahu!"__Ching~__-__**0473**__**73 **_

"_Kau berbohong kan?Sekarang beritahu aku dimana kau menyembunyikan alat mata-matamu yang menyebalkan itu!"_

_Aku melayangkang bogemku—yang keempat kalinya—ke pipi Cedric. Menurutmu dia pantas kan mendapatkan hal ini?_

_**~End of Flash Back**_

"Kau tahu? Dia menghapus semua data-dataku, dan pacarmu yang menyebalkan itu mengambil semuanya, alat-alatku dan bahkan kameraku." Cedric mendekat ke arah Harry—yang diam-diam gemetar.

Cedric mencengkeram lengan Harry—membuat Harry memekik kesakitan, "Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh."

_**~Flash Back**_

_**Cedric's POV**_

_Aku menyalakan alat perekam yang tadi aku taruh di rumah kaca Harry._

"_Aku mengerti, Draco. Kekuatan yang kau punya, aku mengerti dan aku percaya."._

_Kekuatan?_

"_Aku jadi berharap bisa melihat angka-angka sepertimu sehingga aku bisa mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan." _

"_Tapi bagiku yang tidak bisa melihatnya," _

_Angka-angka?_

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku memperbesar volume headset-ku._

"_Bahkan kalau aku ingin mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa? Entah apa yang kau katakan benar atau salah, aku tidak mempunyai cara bagaimana mempercayai apa yang kau katakan, Draco." _

_Gila! Mereka gila! Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

_Kekuatan angka-angka apa yang dimiliki Draco?_

_**~End of Flash Back**_

"Hal itu benar-benar menggangguku." Ucap Cedric, mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Harry mengernyit, heran dan meringis di saat yang bersamaan. "Jadi aku harus bertanya." Cedric menyeringai.

Cedric melepaskan cengkramannya, menatap Harry tajam. "Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Draco? Dan angka-angka apa yang kalian maksud?"

Harry menahan nafasnya dengan mata membelalak.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Finally!_

Kelar juga ini _chapter._

Mungkin sisa dua _chapter_ atau bahkan satu _chapter_ lagi.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai chapter ini, dan aku harap kalian masih tetap ngikutin dan tetap _review_ pastinya.

Dan terima kasih juga buat readers yang masih berbaik hati membagi-bagi review-nya untuk FF ini. _*deep bow* thank you so much_ :*

Nah! _What do you think guys?_

Kalian nemu typo?

Dan maaf kalo Rated-M nya kurang hot!

_I've tried so hard and how to get feeling and write it one by one._

Karena _Rated-M_ tanpa _Feel,_ rasanya hambar kan?

Makanya, FF ini selesai dalam satu minggu. *berusaha ngumpulin _feel- Rated-M_ buat ditulis*

Dan ngomong2 gue apdetnya sebelum sekolah, karena hujan XD

Jadi ya begitulah XD

_See you next chap_^^

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Review ok?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BerRy_**


End file.
